Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince
by Blondechic32
Summary: Harry goes to school for his 6th year at Hogwarts. This year maybe his most dangerous year for he encounters Voldemort yet again. With a mysterious Half Blood Prince and and Romance Twist Harry has to overcome fear to the maximum.
1. The Unexpected Surprise

FAN-Fiction- HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF PRINCE OF BLOOD  
  
Chapter 1: An Unexpected Surprise  
  
It was another one of those days, where it was hot and boring. Summer was the worst part of Harry Potter's life, but he wouldn't let that get to him. He had to keep is head held high and look at the bright side. In a couple of months, he will be leaving the Dursely's and going back to where he called home, Hogwarts.  
  
During the summer, Harry couldn't keep his mind off Sirius, his godfather. If only I got there in time.... I could have saved him. ...It's my entire fault. Crazy things have been racing in Harry's mind for weeks. He just couldn't get past the fact that he was dead. Harry wanted more than anything to now get revenge on Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry, however, knew he wasn't to get near and wouldn't get near Bellatrix for a long time, but when that time came, he would seek revenge.  
  
Harry lay down on his bed thinking things through, when a large barn owl raced through his window. Harry no doubt knew that this owl was Pigwidgeon, Ron's owl. Harry untied the letter stuck to his claws and the owl flew to Hedwig, Harry's snowy owls cage to play. Harry opened the envelope and took out the letter, although not enthusiastic as he could have been, unfolded the parchment. Harry Read aloud, "Dear Harry Mums Worried about you. She keeps going on and on about you not being safe and she's worried about how you're dealing with things. She made me write this letter. (Not that I didn't want to) but she's worried. Mum says your welcome here anytime. She also wants you send reply as soon as you get this! So how is everything? Hermionie is worried too, we both want to see you soon Harry. I know how things would feel like, when my grandpa died, I lost it. Dumbledore told us not to bother you, that you're going through a ruff time. What was it that you talked about with him anyway? Oh I suppose you're not in a good mood, so ill leave you to it then. Miss you! -Ron"  
  
Harry read the letter over and over and couldn't decide what to write back. He went to his desk and dug out a quill and parchment and wrote back, "Not much to explain. Miss you. Maybe I'll come soon! -Harry"  
  
Harry then tied the note to Pigwidgeon and sent him out the window. Then Harry drew in a deep breath and fell back onto his bed retracing his thoughts on how it should have been him who died.  
  
At 9:10, Harry heard the usual clicking noise and sat up. The Dursley's kept Harry locked in his room all night, because they were afraid that Harry would attack him with some crazy spell while they were sleeping. Harry went downstairs and walked into the kitchen. He spelled the sweet smell of porridge on the stove and took a seat the table. The T.V. was rolling and Harry's fat cousin Dudley was sitting in a near by chair, not noticing that Harry had walked in. Dudley was watched a ice skater fall down and he started laughing. Dudley then turned around to his mother Petunia who was busy cooking and said, "Mum, when's the food going to be done? I'm hungry and I'm going to meet up with the guys and we're going to play with some kids." Shrieking in laughter, Dudley waiting for his mother's response.  
  
She said, "It's going to be done soon my Ickle Diddykins."  
  
"What are we having?" Dudley yelled back.  
  
"Porridge and Pastries." Petunia replied back.  
  
"But I don't want Porridge!" stammered Dudley  
  
Harry looked back and forth from his Aunt to his Cousin and the finally spoke out, "Then have Pastries."  
  
"Nonsense, Have Harry make Dudley whatever he wants." This voice was coming out of Uncle Vernon's mouth. He has just walked into the scene wearing a business suit and a smile. "What will it be Dudley?"  
  
"But that's not fair!" Shouted Harry. "Make Dudley make his own breakfast. He does nothing but sit around all day and eat."  
  
"I will not tolerate you mouthing off about my son," said Vernon. "Out! Out!" pushing Harry out of the kitchen, Harry managed to get a pastry and ran out of the kitchen. Harry ran up the stairs to change and went back downstairs and into the entry room. Harry managed to catch the last thing that Uncle Vernon said which was, "Petunia, today we are receiving a large order from Mike Epson Construction Company." Harry didn't care to stay any longer and hear Vernon go on about drills, so he opened the door and stepped into broad daylight.  
  
It was a warm, sunny morning and Harry was trying to decide what to do with his time. Harry knew that if he hung around long enough, Dudley would meet up with his gang and try to mess with Harry. Harry decided to walk to the park where he could just sit and think things through. When Harry reached the park, there were kids running around, and Harry decided this was not the ideal place for him to be while he was trying to think. Harry had the whole day off and so he thought a while what he was going to do, at last, he came up with a great idea. Harry would go to Diagon Alley and roam around the street looking at marvelous things.  
  
Harry ran home and grabbed some sickles and knuts that were left from last year, and got back outside. Harry then walked to the corner of Private Drive, and let out his wand. Harry heard a giant speed forming towards him, and within seconds, the knight bus was at a stop and waited for Harry to climb in.  
  
A recognizable voice said, "Welcome to the knight bus. We are here to serve any witch or wizard with a lift in times of crisis. I'm am your conduction Stan Shunpike." Pointing to his tag on his shirt, Stan finally looked at the wizard and said, "'Ey It's 'Arry Potter. Well come along, you know the drill. Where's your stuff?"  
  
"I don't have any to day." Harry replied.  
  
"Well then come along, we don't have all day."  
  
Harry got onto the bus, and took a seat, more like falling on the chair; he waited for thr bus to zoom out of Private Drive. "'Ey Ernie. It's 'Arry Potter. We got 'Arry Potter on our bus again!" said Stan Shunpike.  
  
Ernie looked over his shoulder and said, "So we do. How are you Mr. Potter?"  
  
Harry replied back, "I'm good, how about yourself?"  
  
"Ernie and I are great! So where are we taking you?" Stan quickly responded.  
  
"Uh Diagon Alley." Harry paused a bit because he couldn't believe he was going to Diagon Alley for the day.  
  
"Alright Ernie, hit it." Suddenly a huge amount of speed cast the bus to go fast.  
  
"So Harry." Stan said, "What brings you to Diagon Alley?"  
  
"Just a day to hang out and get out of the muggle world."  
  
"Right on, right on. So have you gone to WWW?"  
  
Harry looking confused said, "WWW?"  
  
"Yea, you know Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes."  
  
"Oh no not yet. Have you."  
  
"Oy yes I have, It's bloody brilliant." (a/n can I use oy?) The conversation went down hill from there. Harry looked at a sign that said, "Warning, have you seen this wizard? Voldemort is back, reward 1000 Galleons for the one who spots him." Harry kept looking at the sign when Stan cut in, "Yea tis true, he's back. I would be so scared to come near him, how about you? Would you be scared if you came near him."  
  
With a laugh, Harry answered back, "No, I wouldn't be scared."  
  
"Well you are mighty brave then." A huge slam on the brakes flew Harry to the windshield, and told Harry that he was at Diagon Alley. "Diagon Alley," Stan said. "Alright 'Arry, take care."  
  
Stan let Harry out and said, "That will be 11 sickles." Harry grabbed the sickles out of his pocket and handed it to Stan. Ernie, speaking for the first time, said, "See you." Then closed the door quickly and the knight bus was out of sight.  
  
Harry walked on the smooth bricks into the Leaky Cauldron. He then walked straight to the back after saying "hello" to the bartender Tom and got into a room where there were bricks amongst him. Harry tapped the bricks with his wand, three up, two across...as he has seen Hagrid, do in his first year. Then the bricks started moving around and around, enough to make Harry a bit dizzy, Seconds later, Harry was standing in now what became of Diagon Alley.  
  
Diagon Alley was this amazing place where witches and wizard shopped. It was full of every thing you could imagine. It has cauldrons in ever size, it had stores to buy owls, any kind of broomstick, wands, ever thing! It brought a smile to Harry's face and a feeling like home again. Harry roamed around looking in the windows and finally Harry stopped and turned around. He had past a store that wasn't there the last time he was in Diagon Alley. Harry looked up at a huge sign at the top of the store that read, "Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes." With a great big smile on his face, Harry entered the store.  
  
Harry looked around and saw ever joke thing there was. There were candies that made your nose shrink. Candies that made your whole body shrink. There were candies that turned your body the color of the rainbow, Broomsticks that wouldn't fly, Wands that exploded, and much more different things. Harry was so happy with this shop. The owners were Fred and George Weasley, who were Ron's older twin brothers. Harry heard an announcement that must have came from George, or was it Fred? Who ever it was, they said, "We have an announcement. Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes have been a huge success, and we are so proud with its accomplishments. We have just come up with a new product called Works-your-load, in which you chew this candy, and it will make you change into a frog. You then take the next candy, and you will be human again. This could save you in a severe case, like being near you-know- who." A gasp came from the audience cut George short. Fred continued, "Anyways, we are proud of our work and still are working on more. Please enjoy the new things we have come out with." Then the twins pushed there way through the crowd of customers and reached Harry.  
  
George said, "I knew that was you in the back, how are ya Harry?"  
  
Harry replied back, "Nice to see you too, I'm alright. I see that your shop has been a huge success." Fred replied this time, "Yea we are proud of our work, but mum went wild when she found out we bought this place and turned it into a joke shop. I don't think that she will ever forgive us for leaving school and starting a joke shop."  
  
"At least we come home for dinner," added George. "Mum went wild when Percy left us like that. We couldn't put mum through that again."  
  
"So has your family come to your shop yet?" Harry said, looking interested.  
  
"Loads of times. Mum doesn't like it much but she comes, and Dad loves it. He is proud that we have made something of ourselves, although he would never admit to it in front of mum. Ginny thinks its quite funny; Percy even stopped by." Fred was informing Harry.  
  
"Yea but Percy isn't quite proud of our work. He thinks it's a disgrace to our family, even though he came to his senses and came home. Mum was so happy. I hadn't seen her that happy, well I don't think I ever saw her that happy, but she was. Even Bill and Charlie came down on their summer visits just to see our shop. It sure helps though. We get business from our family as well." George added.  
  
Harry then said, "How is Ron?"  
  
George and Fred looked at each other and then George answered, "He's good. He's bloody worried of you. You're the only thing he has been thinking of. Mum is worried too she doesn't know why you had to go back to Private Drive. She even suggested you come home to the Burrow, but Dumbledore said no. He said you had to be there just for a little bit. I have no clue why; I wouldn't want to be stuck in Private Drive. By the way, how are you Harry?"  
  
Harry wasn't sure what to answer. Harry didn't really know how he really was. He hadn't really thought about it. Sirius dead, he's dead. Harry didn't like the sound of that. Harry kept racing through things in his mind, and then realized he was talking to Fred and George, and finally answered back, "I'm not sure." That was all Harry could think of what to say.  
  
Harry figured Fred and George understood because they didn't push the subject more. "So Harry, When are you going to the Burrow? We like it when you're at out house."  
  
Harry assured them, "I'll come soon. I haven't decided when though. I just need to think things through."  
  
Time passed quickly and Harry, Fred, and George kept talking along until a customer finally chipped into their conversation and said, "Are you going to purchase our things or are we going to wait here all day." Then the customer looked at Harry and he's eyes soared to his scar and then replied again, "My god, its Har-Harry P-p-p-Potter. So sorry to interrupt you, I'll wait all day for you." The customer turned and walked back to the counter. Harry always felt so dumb when people recognized him. He was a celebrity all because of his stupid scar, and he was tired of it.  
  
Fred cut in, "Well I better go and help the customers, good seeing you Harry. I hope to see you again soon. Hoping you will stay with us at the Burrow. The burrow is a lot different now, George and I have put some money in so it's looking good."  
  
George also replied saying, "Well I should get going too. See ya Harry. Hoping to see you at the Burrow!" Then he turned and went around the counter to help customers. Harry took one last look of the shop and turned around and left. Being on the road again, he felt a nice breeze. Harry roamed around the stores looking at unique things, when he finally stopped dead. Harry tried to run for it and hide, but there was no good place. He would have to face Malfoy some time. Malfoy was walking along the street humming something. Harry was thinking Malfoy humming? Who ever thought of that? He seemed very pleased with something, although Harry could not quite tell. Finally at last Malfoy reached Harry.  
  
Malfoy's first words were of coarse insults. "Looking for my fame Potter? Why are you here? Don't you have to take care of those poor Weasleys?" Harry gritted his teeth and was about to say something when he saw some arm come over Malfoy's chest and hang there. The girl slid into focus and Harry jumped back.  
  
"Hermionie?" Hermionie was looking good. She had straightened her hair and was wearing platform shoes and mini skirt and a tube top. Harry couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
Malfoy was shrieking in laughter. He finally calm down and said, "That's right Potter, Hermionie. Meet my new girlfriend. We were bound to end up anyways."  
  
Harry couldn't think of what to say. Hermionie was dating Malfoy? Things were going too fast. When did this happen? Harry looked at her and smiled. She did look good. He was happy for her. "Hermionie you look great. How are you?"  
  
Hermionie looking a bit flushed, replied back, "I'm good, how about yourself Harry? I have really worried about you. So has Ron."  
  
"I'm, I'm, I'm alright." Harry was stuttering for words. "So does Ron know about you two?"  
  
"No not yet. I can't decide when to tell him. Poor fellow. I don't want to break his heart. I think he might have liked me." Harry grunted.  
  
Malfoy added in, "So Potter, Don't you go off telling anyone we are dating yet. We want to keep it a secret."  
  
Hermionie looking at Malfoy said, "Yea please don't tell I don't want it to spread around yet. We are still trying to figure things out."  
  
Harry feeling like they were in their own world and forgetting about Harry said, "No I wont tell." He was still amazed. He then added, "Well I better get going. The knight bus awaits."  
  
"Hermionie, your taking the knight bus too, aren't you? Why don't you go with Harry, that way you won't have to go by yourself, and I won't have to go out of my way."  
  
"What a great idea babe. I'll see you soon." Harry could see Hermionie blushing. Malfoy and Hermionie kissed and Harry looked away. A bit disgusted with what Hermionie was doing. This didn't seem like the same Hermionie that Harry said goodbye to last June.  
  
Hermionie answered, "Alright miss you already." Malfoy nodded and left. Hermionie was standing awkwardly next to Harry and was a Red as a tomato. She said, "Isn't he great?"  
  
Harry almost laughed at this. He thought he was dreaming. Finally he answered, "Yea, he's something."  
  
Harry looked at his watch and realized it was getting late. Harry's stomach grumbled which told him that he was hungry. Harry went to a local restaurant and bought himself and Hermionie an ice cream before heading back to the Leaky Cauldron. When Harry Finished the Ice Cream, (which tasted like Butterbeer) He said, "So when have you and Malfoy been together?"  
  
Hermionie blushed, "Oh you know, about two weeks. Not long. I was about to say no, but he is amazing. He brought me 1000 daisies and said every day he counts a flower saying she loves me, she loves me not and at last he finally got tuff enough to come to my doorstep. For months though, I have been getting secret presents. I didn't know whom though. At first I thought it was Ron, but then Malfoy came to me. Isn't that the nicest thing?" Harry was impressed; Harry never was like that when he was with Cho. He needs to work on it. Harry led Hermionie to the Leaky Cauldron and together they said goodbye to Tom, the bartender, and Harry led Hermionie outside into the muggle world.  
  
Harry pulled out his wand and took it to the side, and then the knight bus zoomed into sight. Stan said again, "Well welcome back 'Arry Potter, and the Lovely Lady. Where to?"  
  
Harry said, "To Private Drive." And off they were into the night. Harry and Hermionie didn't have much to stay and remained quiet most of the time. When they finally reached Private Drive, Harry said goodbye to Hermionie, handed Stan 11 sickles and got off the bus. Harry didn't have enough energy to do anything but to get to bed. It was the best summer day he had since he got back from Hogwarts. When Harry reached the door, he didn't go straight to bed. Petunia scowled at him and said, "Where have you been?" Harry said tiredly, "I went to the park."  
  
Uncle Vernon interrupted, "Petunia have you seen my..." He was cut short when he saw Harry. "No funny business, none at all. Go straight to bed." With giant relief, Harry climbed the stairs and fell into bed.  
  
Harry woke up the next morning and came out of his dream. He has the weirdest dream, and he had some pretty weird dreams lately. This dream though, was about Harry going into the veil in which Sirius had entered. Harry was able see the future, only not. Harry got everything he wanted. He even had his parents. He showed him growing up and becoming and Auror. He loved the dream and didn't want to wake up. Harry tried to fall asleep, but it was not worth trying. Once he was up, he was up. Harry looked at his watch and read, 5:27 A.M. Harry still had a long morning before any of the Dursley's would wake up. All Harry could do was wait.  
  
Yesterday was a great day for Harry. One of the best he ever had. Harry loved seeing the Weasley twins. They always cheered Harry up. Harry had a lot to think about, and he couldn't avoid it! First Harry thought of going back to the Burrow. Would that solve anything? Am I better off here? No I can't be better here, this is the worst place ever. I know I don't want to go back to Grimmauld place, that's for sure. But what should I do? All this thinking led Harry into another deep sleep.  
  
Harry dozed off into another dream. Although this time, Harry was dreaming of, walking in a big green meadow. Things were strange and Harry felt someone following him every step he took. Harry looked around, although there wasn't anyone around. Harry heard the distinctive voice of Voldemort saying Kill him! Kill him! He doesn't deserve to live. He betrayed me, and he will betray me again. How am I supposed to kill him? I don't know. He has power beyond reality. I must find his weakness. Everyone has a weakness. There is no good or bad, there are losers and Winners. The Winners will achieve great things, but the losers will die and not be remembered. Isn't that right? Wormtail you have been very good to me. We must talk send an owl to Bellatrix. Suddenly Harry saw a flash of light. Blue it was. Harry had finally encountered Bellatrix Lesterange in the meadow. Harry was going to duel to the death. Harry took out his wand and was ready to duel. Seconds before he was about to attack, Bellatrix spoke out. She said, "We fight for the death. This is going to be fun my friend. I have the opportunity to kill the one that Voldemort failed. This will go on in time. I will be known as the one who killed Famous Itty Bitty Harry Potter." Harry looked at Bellatrix with fear. He wanted to kill her more than anything. But before he could shoot a spell at her, he felt a giant pain in his forehead. It shot out like a bullet hitting flesh. The pain was intriguing. Harry then fell to his knees and watched as Bellatrix walked closer to Harry. Bellatrix was laughing. Harry didn't have the strength to attack her, but suddenly she gave a huge gasp of pain and she looked at her arm. It was a sign. Voldemort was waiting. Bellatrix got up and vanished. Harry then...  
  
Harry woke up. With a pain so powerful he couldn't control his body. It was all just a dream. Even though it was a dream Harry got away, he didn't die. Harry also didn't kill Bellatrix. What was the dream about? Was this real or a dream?  
  
Harry looked at his watch and it read, 9:07 A.M. he sat up and whipped the sweat off his face. Harry went through his dream remembering every detail like he was a computer. He then heard clicking noises. It was time Harry could get out of his room. Harry signed and walked to the door, opened it and walked into a bright morning hallway.  
  
Harry then went to the bathroom to wash up. The bathroom was dark and he looked in the mirror, It wasn't Harry that he saw though, it was Voldemort. Harry gave out a huge gasp of terror and turned on the light. Harry looked again at the face in the mirror and saw his normal reflection. Harry turned the light out again, but still saw his own reflection. He flickered the light a few times before going downstairs to breakfast. 


	2. The Single Curse

Hey guys this is the next chapter of my story! I hope you like it...and please REVIEW!!! I love hearing what you have to say. I want to let you know that this chapter is different to the last one because it is starting some of the plot so this chapter has no love thing going on! Which will happen in the next one! I still hope you like this one and I want to know what you think!!!  
  
Chapter 2: The Single Curse  
  
Harry was a bit frightened about the mirror incident. Seeing Voldemort was not what Harry had expected. Harry took a deep breath and went towards the kitchen.  
  
In the kitchen was the usual normal Dursleys. Petunia was cooking up another breakfast, Vernon was on the table reading the newspaper, and Dudley was watching television. Harry was about to sit at the table, when he heard a local broadcaster come on the screen and interrupted Dudley's wresting show. Harry looked up to listen, and so did Petunia.  
  
"We interrupt this broadcast to give you an important message. At 10:07 P.M. at King's Cross Station 4 people were assonated. Cops were unable to get on the scene at the time and we are still looking for more clues. This person is dangerous and we ask for you to not lurk around at night and keep a heads up. There was a stick left on the crime, although cops can't piece it out." Harry snorted with laughter. "If you have any information, please call 44-679-8321"  
  
"What a load of rubbish." Uncle Vernon said, not looking up from the paper.  
  
"Vernon shh!" Aunt Petunia snapped back.  
  
"Hey, where did my show go?" said Dudley.  
  
"Now back to your local Broadcasting shows," said the news reporter. Harry looked up. Now what? A stick, he thought, are they really that dumb? Harry was too eager to stay any longer; he grabbed a piece of toast with marmalade and ran up the stairs to his bedroom. In his bedroom, Harry went over to his desk and grabbed a quill and three pieces of parchment. Harry wrote on the first piece of parchment:  
  
Dear Ron, What's going on? I saw the news and it said that someone has killed 4 muggles. I need information! Please inform me in and get me a copy of the Daily Prophet!  
-Harry  
  
Harry then folded the parchment and put it to the side; he took the next piece and wrote:  
  
Dear Hermionie, It was nice seeing you yesterday, surreal but nice. What was with Malfoy? Are you crazy? Malfoy always calls you a mudblood and makes fun of you and makes you look like a fool! What are you thinking? Anyways I don't have time to mouth on about that! What I really want to know is, I watched the news and it said that 4 muggles were killed. What was left was a "stick" more as a wand! Anyways I need information! Please write back once you get this! Also send along any newspaper clippings...anything!  
-Harry  
  
Harry folded Hermionie's letter and grabbed the last piece of parchment. This last letter he addressed it to Dumbledore.  
  
Dear Professor Dumbledore, As you probably know, four muggles were killed and I'm guessing with a single curse. I'm sure you know which one I am talking about... I am very confused right now and I don't know what is going on! I need answers, you once again have left me stranded here on Private Drive and I am worried! Please send me answers as soon as possible  
-Harry  
  
Harry's mind was racing. Things were going on too fast. Harry couldn't think of anything else to do. He had no one to talk to, no one who was a wizard like him and he wanted information fast. Harry tied the letters to Hedwig and sent her out into the morning sun. He watched her fly until she was out of sight. He thought for a couple minutes thinking what to do, Harry finally remembered that Mrs. Figg was nearby and was a squib. Harry didn't know how much she could help but he was going to try and see what she knows. He was about halfway out of his room, when he heard a swift noise and plump. Sitting on the edge of his bed was an owl. Harry raced to his bed and took the letter out of the owl's claws. He looked at the letter for less than a second, and ripped it open. It had Dumbledore's writing and it said:  
  
Dear Harry, I know its not fair not knowing everything at the time, but I warn you, do not go to Mrs. Figgs house. I will repeat, do NOT go to Mrs. Figgs house. I should let you know that you need to pack. Attached is another letter for your aunt and uncle, give it to them immediately.  
-Professor Dumbledore  
  
Harry reread the letter a second time and then took out the next piece of paper. He read it fast. "Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, Harry is leaving Private Drive and will not be returning for the rest of the summer. I have a specific team coming so don't freak. Harry will return next summer as usual.  
Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Harry went downstairs. He walked over to Aunt Petunia in the kitchen and said, "Aunt Petunia I have got-" Harry was cut off by Aunt Petunia herself.  
  
She said, "Shut up boy! Don't you see I was talking? Anyways Vernon so Pam's like I have n-" Aunt Petunia was cut off by Harry once again.  
  
"But I really need to give you something."  
  
"Shut up boy, how many times do I need to tell you? What do they teach you in that school of yours? They certainly don't teach you proper manners for you have proved that. As I was saying Vernon, Pam said I have no cat in m-" Harry again interrupted his Aunt. Harry, expecting Petunia to nag on him for interrupting her again was caught surprised when it was Uncle Vernon who next spoke.  
  
Nearly shouting he said, "Boy, I'm warning you, if you interrupt Petunia again, you're out of this house!" Speaking nicer again said, "Now Petunia, please continue."  
  
"So Pam says I don't have a cat in my hous-" For the last time, Harry interrupted his Aunt.  
  
"OK BOY. I WARNED YOU TO NOT INTERUPT YOU AUNT AND YOU DID. DIDN'T JUST SAY THAT YOU WERE GOING TO BE KICKED OUT OF THIS HOUSE IF YOU INTERUPTED YOUR AUNT AGAIN? DID I NOT JUST SAY THAT?" yelled Uncle Vernon. Dudley tuned his head from the television so that he could participate in this discussion and watch Harry get told off. Harry heard Dudley shrieking with laughter.  
  
Harry said with a normal tone, "Yes you had said you would kick me out, but I really need to show you this."  
  
"Out! OUT!" shouted Vernon.  
  
"Please hunny don't distract the neighbors." Petunia added.  
  
Harry lost control, "I NEED TO SHOW YOU THIS. PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE GAVE ME TH-"But before Harry could continue, Uncle Vernon's face tuned a nice shade of magenta.  
  
"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO SPEAK OF YOUR ABNORMALTY IN THIS HOUSE?" Vernon roared back.  
  
Aunt Petunia said again, "Please Hunny don't distract the neighbors! What is it boy?" Harry handed Aunt Petunia the letter, but she was distracted when she heard a thonk. Harry quivered, looked in the entry room and saw 5 wizards, actually 4 wizards and one witch. Harry noticed the faces as Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Elphias Doge. This crew was the same rescuers that came for Harry in his 5th year. Each one of them was holding a broomstick. Aunt Petunia screeched in horror, Vernon looked as though they were a cult, and Dudley was hiding behind a chair because he didn't want another tail.  
  
"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. We are here for Harry although you already know. I'm Alastor Moody and this is Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Elphias Doge. So Harry go get your stuff then.  
  
Harry replied back, "I didn't have time to pack my stuff."  
  
"Well then I'll help you pack Harry, up you go." Tonks answered back. Climbing the stairs they reached Harry's room and Harry ran over to his bed. Hedwig had retuned and he was holding one letter. Tonks responded with a bit of a chuckle, "Well I guess I'll pack then." Harry sat on his bed and read the letter.  
  
Dear Harry, We don't have time to talk but we'll be seeing you soon! What happened was in fact true and once you're here then we can go over everything. Don't be mad that we aren't writing some long letter!  
-Ron and Hermionie  
  
Harry didn't have time to be angry and fuss like he had last year. He put Hedwig in her cage and opened a lose floorboard. Inside the floorboard were Harry's wand, some books, a photo book of his parents, his invisibility cloak and other little things. He scooped them out and put them in his trunk. Tonks was in his closet taking things out. Tonks said, "We're flying again if you wanted to know. We have to put another invisibility spell and we are carrying your stuff like last time. It's best if you have Hedwig fly instead of packing her up with your things." Harry didn't say much while he was with Tonks. He noticed she dyed her hair the color of a grapefruit. She said, "Well is that it?"  
  
Harry answered back, "I think so."  
  
Tonks started dragging the suitcase but soon said, "Muggles must be very patient without magic." She pointed her wand at the trunk and said, "Locomotor Trunk." Within seconds, the trunk was in the air. Harry followed Tonks with his broomstick down the stairs. When Harry and Tonks met with the other wizards, he looked at Aunt Petunia's face. She looked petrified, Uncle Vernon looked disturbed, and Dudley was still under the table.  
  
"Everything all set then?" said Lupin  
  
"Everything is peachy" Tonks replied. Aunt Petunia was looking at the windows making sure that the neighbors were not looking.  
  
"How are you supposed to get out of here?" sniggered Petunia.  
  
"Broomsticks," muttered Kingsley. The horror on Aunt Petunia's face was priceless.  
  
"And how the bloody hell are you supposed to fly on a broomstick and not get caught?" questioned Petunia.  
  
"An invisibility spell." Tonks said.  
  
"Come here Harry." Moody said. Harry walked over to Moody and Moody tapped Harry with his wand and Harry was quickly turning invisible. Aunt Petunia screamed. In minutes, all the wizards and Tonks were invisible. Petunia walked to the door and opened it. Making it look like she was looking out of the yard, Harry could tell that this was planned. They mounted their brooms and flew out of the house. Petunia shut the door and Harry took a last look of Private Drive before looking into the sky.  
  
It felt so good to be on a broom again, Harry thought. He hadn't been on a broom in a while and it was nice. The warm sun was beating on them as they flew. The houses and trees looked like a dollhouse to Harry's view. "We need to go higher," yelled Elphias. Harry and the others gathered speed and flew upwards. Harry looked down and saw everything as Polly Pocket toys he'd seen on T.V. Everything was small. Moody made a turn to the right and the rest followed. It felt so good to be in the air again, Harry felt a warm breeze swift through his neck. Harry flew through the sky for about an hour. He had forgotten about the killing of the 4 muggles, Sirius's death, the Dursleys, everything. Flying had helped Harry forget his problems. Harry had also forgot to ask where they were going. He had no time now and before he could think about it, Moody went into a deep dive and they were landing.  
  
When Harry had finally gotten safe on the ground, he looked at where he was and to his horror, he was back at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Harry's stomach churned and Harry was unable to take a step. He just looked at the place. It was Lupin who realized that Harry was not following the others into the place and he said, "You guys go in, Harry and I will be in in a second."  
  
Lupin ran over to Harry and said, "You alright Harry?" Harry searched for words. He couldn't speak. Lupin had caught on to his drift though.  
  
"I know Harry, this is probably the last place you want to be, but it's the only safe place. Harry a lot of things are happening and we aren't staying here long. Kreacher is gone as well. You are not staying here I promise." Harry took a deep breath and took his first step towards the house. He walked to the house, although each step was like stepping on fire. Lupin had followed. Harry finally got inside and everyone was waiting at the door.  
  
Hey guys! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	3. Broadening the Mind

Chapter 3 Broadening the Mind  
  
Harry walked into Number Twelve Grimmauld Place and expected to see what it looked like last time. Last time it was dirty and it had an annoying screaming Mother. All the dust was put away, and the mother was still there although she didn't scream. She was actually jolly. Lots of people were standing in the entry way to greet Harry. Harry didn't care too much for them and it took 20 minutes to finally reach the upstairs bedrooms. People kept patting his back and a few others introduced themselves. Mostly it was people Harry had already known. It looked like more people had joined the Order and everyone Harry already knew that was in the Order was here to greet him as well. Before Harry had the chance to walk upstairs, his eye caught Dumbledore's and Harry could tell it was a glimpse of, "are you ok?"  
  
Harry finally carried his trunk up the stairs and Hermionie was rambled on about a book on ghouls that she had read and thought it might interest Harry. "So anyways Harry, there are these really weird ghouls called diamond ghouls who live under the ground and they are looking for treasure and." Hermionie kept drowning on but Harry wasn't listening. Grimmauld Place now looked a lot like Aunt Petunia's place, clean and tidy. It looked like something out of a Martha Stuart Magazine. When Harry got into his new room (which he was sharing with Ron), he jumped back on the bed and just laid there.  
  
At last, Ron butted in on Hermionie's boring lecture, "Oh cut it out Hermionie," he said. "I don't think Harry really cares about all the ghouls you learned about in that book of yours."  
  
"Yes but..." she said, "I was trying to distract his mind. Oh I can't wait any longer, how are you Harry?" Hermionie waited for an answer but didn't receive one. Instead she signed and left the room.  
  
Ron walked over to his bed and sat down. For several minutes, there was silence. Ron finally said, "So Harry, Hermionie and I are really worried. Why aren't you speaking? Harry I know you are going through some troubling times right now but if you just keep yourself busy it will help you get it off your mind." Harry sat still, not wanting to listen. Ron continued, "Harry, I know that you are upset but look at you. You are still alive and once again you made it past Voldemort. Death is something all of us have to go through and it's just a phase. Death is not the end Harry. I just wanted you to know that." He got up and left Harry alone. Harry lay in the bed and drifted off into a dream.  
  
Harry walked into a large library. Silence let Harry hear every footstep he took. There were tons and tons of books and they were all kept in tight bookshelves. A bunch of large windows scattered the library bringing in light. A fire place and a chair stood at the far wall opposite Harry. He walked towards it and took a seat. Looking around he sat and enjoyed the warmth coming from the fire. Harry suddenly heard a noise and turned to look. Lord Voldemort was standing where Harry had been only a few minutes earlier. He was waiting for something although Harry wasn't quite sure what. Finally another Wizard suddenly appeared and Harry knew very well that it was Wormtail. Wormtail handed Voldemort a wand and then disappeared. Lord Voldemort took two steps and then stopped. Looking at his wand he said, "Harry you have escaped me one too many times. I am willing to let you fight me in a duel for the last and final time. It is time that you show yourself to be a man and not a child. Looking around, you will see that we are alone. No one will enter and you will not have any help. Fight your best Harry for I want a fair fight. Otherwise I will kill you as I failed to do 16 years ago." Harry looked at Voldemort and then started running. Harry could hear Voldemort laughing and then said, "You cannot run. We are standing amongst the underworld and up above, in the coliseum of Grease and the mountains of China, through the oceans surrounding Hawaii and the landlocked Mongolia. We are surrounded by the world itself." Harry sat up and took out his wand. He was about to yell a curse but Voldemort beat him to it. Voldemort called out, "IMPERIO." Suddenly, Harry felt a huge pain in his forehead that he couldn't control. It felt like a thousand knives were stabbing Harry and Harry couldn't get away. Voldemort flick his wand and Harry was doing cartwheels and tumbling that was puncturing his back. Voldemort was laughing and then calmed himself down enough to say, "Thought you could use some pain before I kill you." Then he started laughing again. At last He finally stopped and let Harry come out of the curse. Voldemort threw Harry against a wall and Harry tumbled to the floor. Harry took large deep breaths trying to gain control of his body. The pain was irresistibly perfect. No one could stand pain as he had felt.  
  
Harry got up slowly and yelled, "Expelliarmus!" Voldemort was too fast for Harry though. He blocked Harry's force and yelled, "Avada Kedavra." Harry hadn't expected a sudden attack so fast and could not block the powerful force that came from Voldemort's wand. Harry was blasted from the force and hit the wall he had hit seconds earlier. A flash of green light drowned Harry to sleep. Things past through Harry's eyes fast and Harry saw the green light he saw when he was one, Harry saw when Dudley got all the presents for his birthday, Harry watched the scene at the zoo, when he received the letter to Hogwarts, and when he was making friends. Harry saw when Harry faced Voldemort in his first year. When Harry went into the Chamber of Secrets, when Harry met Sirius, when Harry got his name called out of the Goblet, when Harry saw Cedric die, when Harry saw Sirius die and finally Harry watched the scene that had occurred moments before. Harry lay uncontrollably onto the ground while Voldemort was jumping up and down very happy. Voldemort took one more glace at Harry and made sure he was dead before apparating. Harry watched Dumbledore apperate into the scene and ran towards Harry. Grabbing Harry's body, he was crying.  
  
Harry's body was brought to Hogwarts and remained in the hospital ward for a long time. Harry's mind watched his body over a white veil. Harry kept watching his body and saw people coming to mourn for him. Aunt Petunia came to see Harry and Harry could see a teary eye. Harry watched Ron watching over Harry's body and Ron didn't speak a word to anyone. Hermionie came but didn't stay long. She kept running away from Harry's body and couldn't stop crying. Remus and Moody came and wouldn't leave Harry's side for a couple of days. Everyone Harry loved came to the scene. Even Malfoy managed to come and look at Harry. Harry finally grew tired of watching everyone mourn of him that he turned around and peered at clouds.  
  
Harry looked back at his scene and noticed a veil. He tried and looked beyond the veil and saw a room that looked like the Department of Mysteries. He then turned back and walked into the clouds. Beyond the clouds were flowers and waterfalls, food of all kinds, everything. Inner beauty was the scene here and Harry wondered if this was heaven. Three people called out to Harry although Harry couldn't make out their faces. Finally they came closer and Harry noticed his father, mother and Sirius. They were all happy and looked like they were waiting for him. "Harry," said Lilly, "You have grown up so much. We are so proud of you. We have waited a long time for us to join together again."  
  
"Good to see you again Harry." Sirius said  
  
"Son, I am so proud of you. You tried you hardest and I am proud of how far you got."  
  
"Harry I want you to know that I was waiting for you in the veil. You couldn't see me but I was watching you. Don't be mad at yourself for not making it in time to catch me. It was my time to go and I got to see your parents again. It's not your fault that you forgot the mirror, and it's not your fault for worrying about me. It's so nice to see you Harry." Sirius said.  
  
"Harry, I see that you used my cloak well. I am glad that it got in your possession," said James.  
  
"Harry wake up, wake up, WAKE UP! Dinner's ready," said Ron.  
  
Harry sat up, it was the best dream that Harry had ever had. He had never realized what life would be like after death. He growled at Ron, "Why did you wake me up? Why couldn't you just let me sleep?"  
  
"Mum wants you to eat and I had no choice. You have slept all day and mum wanted you to eat, so let's go!" Ron answered back.  
  
Harry rubbed his eyes and stood up. He walked down the stairs a bit dizzy but made it to the table. A huge table decorated with a table clothe and floating candles had decorated the room. The room looked spectacular and Harry and Ron took a seat next to Hermionie. For dinner Harry had beef and Yorkshire pudding for desert. The beef was tasty and the pudding was exactly what Harry was looking for. Fred and George kept the conversation going about their business and everyone was interested with what they were working on next. Harry didn't say much and he liked it that way. This was how he wanted it to be, he was able to see his friends but not participate yet. Harry wasn't ready for that giant step yet of participating. After dinner, everyone in the Order gathered in the Order's conference room including Fred and George who were now old enough to join, and had a meeting. This left Harry, Ron, Hermionie, and Ginny together. Ron tried to start a conversation by saying, "So Hermionie, what have you done this summer so far?"  
  
She simply replied back, "Oh not much, I just have been you know, hanging around." She blushed naturedly and looked at a pot across the room.  
  
Harry blurted out, "She's dating Malfoy."  
  
"Harry, that's a good one," said Ron. "Yea so how is that dating coming along?" Ron laughed at this and Hermionie's face was as red as a tomato. "Have you guys you know nener nener nener?" he continued to laugh. Ron couldn't control himself. Hermionie's face was now so red that she looked like she was about to explode.  
  
"Thanks Harry," she said. She got up and stormed up to bed. Ginny got up and left too and it left Ron and Harry alone.  
  
"You know, she really is dating him. I saw them at Diagon Alley and they looked really happy." Harry said. Harry then got up and left the room. He climbed the stairs and got to Ron and Harry's bedroom. He changed into his pajamas and then went to bed. A few minutes later Ron came into the room and sat on his bed.  
  
"She really is dating him huh?"  
  
"Yup," Harry said.  
  
"I bet Malfoy treats her like shit."  
  
"I wouldn't know." The conversation went downhill from there. Harry doused off into another dream but not just any dream, the dream. He continued to talk with his parents and Sirius about his time before school.  
  
He talked about Aunt Petunia, and Lily said, "My sister always was jealous. She got a letter too, but she didn't accept it. It was her choice. She still had no right treating you like that though." Harry kept going on and on about everything. He felt like he kept all this information in his body for years and needed to spill out but couldn't. Harry, Sirius, and his parents walked around paradise and talked about everything. They couldn't stop talking and they were having fun. They talked for hours until finally the sunset came and they were looking out at the pink and purple skies enjoying it.  
  
At last Sirius said, "Well I'm going to bed, See you."  
  
"Yea we should go to bed too." James said. James and Lilly took Harry to a beautiful estate house that beat Petunia's any day. They gave Harry his own room, and Harry went to bed on a nice fluffy mattress with silk sheets.  
  
He slept so comfortable until finally someone said, "Harry, wake up wake up." Although it wasn't anyone in the dream who woke Harry up, it was Ginny. "Harry, wake UP!" Harry finally woke up and grabbed for his glasses.  
  
He put them on and barely awake said, "What's wrong Ginny?"  
  
"It's Hermionie," she said. "She's really mad at you for telling her about Malfoy. I don't think she wanted you to tell Ron. I think inside Hermionie has a thing for Ron."  
  
Harry felt bad he didn't know what to do. "So why are you telling me this? I don't know what to do."  
  
"Because I'm worried and you're her friend. Just talk to her."  
  
"Oh all right," Harry slowly got up out of bed and followed Ginny into her bedroom. It was dark going down the hall and Harry could hear the snoring of busy people sleeping. When Harry and Ginny finally got to Ginny's room, Harry walked in and saw Hermionie crying.  
  
"Hermionie," he said. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Oh coarse I'm not ok. You told Ron, I asked you not to tell him."  
  
"I'm sorry, it just slipped out. I really didn't mean to tell him."  
  
"I think you really hurt her Harry," Ginny said with a look of concern.  
  
"Hermionie, what do you want me to do?" Harry said in command.  
  
"Just walk away," said Hermionie.  
  
"I should have known." Harry mumbled.  
  
"Harry, just walk away." Harry left Hermionie and Ginny's room with guilt. Why did I have to open my big fat mouth? He thought. If only I just kept my mouth shut. I always make the wrong mistake. Harry realized that he was walking around the house as he was thinking. Harry looked around at the room that he now stood and saw Kreacher looking though his stuff in the cupboard.  
  
"YOU," Harry roared.  
  
"I...I..." Kreacher didn't have anything to say so he started running. Harry chased after him and gained on Kreacher's speed. "Master must not be mad." Kreacher said.  
  
"You are going to DIE Kreacher. You KILLED SIRIUS. He's DEAD. You killed your Master and my god father. YOU KILLED HIM. I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO KILL YOU. YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!!!" screamed Harry.  
  
"I'm so sorry sir. I didn't mean to. I got taken advantage. I...I... sir don't be mad at me," pleaded Kreacher.  
  
"I am going to rip you from your bones and hang your head with the others," threatened Harry. Harry reached into his pants pocket and grabbed his wand. He pulled the wand out and flicked but was interrupted before he could chant a spell.  
  
"Harry, wait. HARRY NO!" Moody pleaded. "He's not worth it. Don't steep to his level. Don't do it." Harry turned around to look at who was talking and when he lowered his wand and turned back to look at Kreacher, he was gone.  
  
"WHERE DID HE GO?" roared Harry. "Where is he?"  
  
"Wherever he is Harry, he's long gone."  
  
"But...But."  
  
"Harry I know. It's not fair but you can't do that."  
  
"He betrayed us and was a servant for Voldemort. You're going to give him a free ride on the cause of killing Sirius? I thought you were his FRIEND? I thought you cared for Sirius. You're letting him walk away with a free pass. I can't give up the one thing I need and you stopped me. What did I do to deserve? Huh? What did I deserve? I get nothing in return and he gets to walk all over me." By this time Harry was crying. He couldn't control his anger. He couldn't deal with the things that were happening around him. Everyone was awake and watching Harry from the entry way when Harry looked up at them and then Harry barfed.  
  
The next week Harry was sick. Harry stayed in bed all day and just rested. He didn't talk to people much but people came to talk with him. Hermionie was worried about him once again and she urged Mrs. Weasley to take her to a library to see if anything could cure him. Mrs. Weasley ignored Hermionie's pleads and continued to say, "He just needs his rest."  
  
Ron brought Harry his food twice a day, which usually was a soup but Harry barely hate. He wasn't hungry and He didn't care for food. Ron kept informing Harry with any details from the Order, but it wasn't much. Ron told Harry that the Order was working on something and that they were looking for Voldemort. Ron couldn't get many details though. Conversations downstairs were talking a lot about Harry's health and he heard what they said. "Should we take him to the hospital?" "Poor guy, He's been through a lot." "He'll be fine, he's strong." "If he doesn't eat then he won't get his strength back."  
  
Harry was tired of people talking about him. Harry could tell that he was losing weight but he didn't care. He wasn't hungry and if he dies of hunger then it would be doing him a favor. Two weeks had passed and at last Harry finally was feeling better. Harry got up one day and walked around the upstairs. He finally decided to go downstairs and Harry watched from the last step Ron and Hermionie fighting.  
  
"Well he is my BOYFRIEND and I have every right to want to be with him."  
  
"He hates mudbloods and his father is a DEATH EATER. Don't you forget? Do you remember what happened at the Department of Mysteries or should I remind you?"  
  
"Don't you dare talk about my father Goodwill!"  
  
"Make me," Ron replied.  
  
"Ron, just let it go. I am with Malfoy now and you are going to live with it. He likes me and I like him and you're not going to get in the way of our relationship. Besides what do you care about me for?"  
  
"I...I...uh I don't. I just wanted to remind you that his father is a DEATH EATER and that you could get hurt," Ron said with a bit more anger.  
  
"Well don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Besides you should be taking care of Harry. Harry is going through a hard time and he needs all the help he can get."  
  
"Speak for yourself Hermionie. Why don't you help him? Everyday I'm in the room helping Harry and you don't do a thing. Don't think for a second that I am not taking care of him. You barely even look at him."  
  
"Watch what you say Weasley." Malfoy said.  
  
"Cram it Malfoy. This is between Hermionie and Me. Why don't you go and join Voldemort like your father." At that very moment, Harry walked into the scene. Malfoy and Ron were still looking at each other like they were about to start World War III.  
  
They were about to start attacking each other when Hermionie said, "Oh hello Harry. How are you feeling?" Ron turned his head to look at Harry when Malfoy's fist rammed into Ron's face. Ron turned around and in seconds they were both on the ground fist fighting. Hermionie was screaming, "Stop it. STOP. STOP IT!" She ran towards them and tried to pull Malfoy off of Ron but Malfoy turned around and hit Hermionie. He didn't mean to and when he noticed that he hit her, she ran up the stairs crying. At that point, the fighting stopped. Harry stood in shock and Ron looked angrier then he had when they started the fight.  
  
Ron said, "Nice Malfoy. Go and hit your girlfriend. Looks like you're not getting another call."  
  
"Say one more thing Weasley and I'll pin your head to the ground."  
  
"Don't talk about my friends like that." Harry said.  
  
"No thanks. I don't need to take advice from you."  
  
"Save all your bull shit for some other day." Harry said to Malfoy. Malfoy walked towards Harry and was ready to attack.  
  
"What is all this commotion?" Lupin walked into the room furious. "What is exactly happening?" Lupin asked again. "Well? Someone better speak."  
  
"Nothing," Ron answered.  
  
"Nothing? It surely seems like something." Lupin replied.  
  
"Nothing," repeated Malfoy. He took one nasty snare at Harry and Ron and left.  
  
"Well then do you want to go to Diagon Alley?"  
  
"No thanks Lupin. We have things that need to be settled here." Harry replied.  
  
"That's a good answer." Lupin said approvingly. "Well Harry it looks like you got out of bed. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine," lied Harry.  
  
"Alright, well off to Diagon Alley. See you."  
  
"Bye," Ron muttered.  
  
Ron and Harry walked up the stairs to Hermionie's room. They were worried about Hermionie and they wanted to comfort her. When they saw Hermionie, she was crying on her bed.  
  
Ron thoughtfully said, "Sorry Hermionie, I just erupted. I didn't mean to cause a commotion."  
  
"I am so stupid. Why did I ever think that I had a chance with him? It's my entire fault. What was I thinking?" blamed Hermionie.  
  
"Well I told you so," Ron said. Hermionie buried herself in her pillow again and started crying deeply. "Hermionie, I didn't mean it that way. Malfoy is a fool and I just didn't want you to get hurt."  
  
Hermionie looked up at Ron and laughed. "I'm such a fool." She took a deep breath and said, "Let's go and see what Mrs. Weasley is making for lunch."  
  
"Good idea," added Harry.  
  
Hermionie, Ron, and Harry walked down the flight of stairs and when they reached the bottom and walked to the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley was startled by their appearance and started nagging at Harry. "Harry, how are you feeling? Harry sit down? Harry are you hungry? Harry do you need something? Harry Sit down!"  
  
Harry replied, "I'm fine, yes I'm hungry, I don't need anything, and I would prefer standing."  
  
Mrs. Weasley growled back, "I really would like it if you sat Harry."  
  
"Mom," snapped Ron. "He said he was fine. He doesn't want to sit down. Besides for two weeks he has been lying down. I think the least thing he would want to do is sit."  
  
"Oh alright," losing confidence. "Well if you need anything, let me know," she said.  
  
"So mum," Ron said, "What's for lunch?"  
  
"Cucumber sandwiches and butterbeer; Nothing fancy," she replied.  
  
"Oh yum!" Hermionie called out.  
  
The rest of the day was really slow. Harry, Hermionie, and Ron didn't do much. They mostly just hung out all day playing wizard's chess or talking. Harry was glad to be feeling better and he was glad to be hanging with his friends like old times. When it was finally dinner time, Harry had a great dinner. He participated in the conversations and everything. He even slept comfortably that night with no bad dreams until....  
  
Hours later, it was different however. Lots of commotion woke Harry up at 3:30 in the morning. Slamming doors and whispers woke the whole house up. Finally Harry couldn't take it so he walked to the foot of the stairs and eavesdropped.  
  
"Dumbledore, what are we going to do? Another muggle dead, we can't hide from this forever. The muggles will need to know too. This is out of our hands. Voldemort is dangerous. What about Potter? He is in grave danger. Voldemort is going to come after Harry and Harry won't be able to run. He will gain on us Professor." A familiar voice told Harry that it was Professor McGonagall.  
  
"I have no idea. Potter will have to go into hiding but I am not sure what do to about the attacks. With no minister at the ministry, we are in danger. Someone will need to take Fudge's place. The governors will take action. Lucius is on the board. I expect terrible things will be happening this year. We mustn't tell Harry. No, we shouldn't worry the boy," Dumbledore replied. Harry thought, why does my name always come up? I can handle myself. I wish everyone wasn't so paranoid. Harry soon lost interest with his thinking and returned to the murmuring of Dumbledore and McGonagall.  
  
"So who is the boy who was killed?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"Mark Evans. A very odd boy," Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"And at a park?" questioned McGonagall.  
  
"Yes that's correct Professor." Mark Evans. Harry thought, why does that name ring a bell? I know it from somewhere. Oh yea. He beat me up one time. To Harry's horror he remembered, he is one of Dudley's friend! Harry knew it was too late to wake up Ron and Hermionie, so he reluctantly went to bed.  
  
Harry dreamed that he was at private drive and he went for his daily walk. He chose to go to the park since it was deserted. He lay on the grass comfortably and he daydreamed. He hadn't realized that it was getting late and the sun was setting. Dudley and his gang were gaining on Harry and Harry looked up. They reached Harry and Dudley said, "Oh, it's only Harry. Let's go." Some of the boys wanted to hit Harry though. "Can't we pound him a little?" Dudley was about to answer when four people magically appeared (apparated) next to Harry. Harry recognized them to be Voldemort himself, Macnair, Kreacher, and Bellatrix. Dudley and his gang ran away, although one of them tripped on a rock. Mark Evans was lying on the grass next to Harry with a face full of horror. Harry had never seen someone so afraid. Voldemort walked closer to Harry but stopped when he saw Mark Evans. He told Macnair and Bellatrix, "Well we can't have someone in the way of our killing of Harry Potter. AVADA KEDAVRA." Without hesitation, Mark Evans died right next to Harry.  
  
Harry woke up with sweat on his face. He took a few deep breath and looked around. He wasn't in Grimmauld Place. To Harry's surprise, he was in the hospital wing in Hogwarts. He looked around and then saw Madam Pomfrey look up from her office she then ran out of the Hospital. Minutes later, she returned with Dumbledore. He looked at Harry and with a smile on his face, he ran towards him. Harry was confused.  
  
"Welcome back Harry." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Welcome back? What do you mean welcome back? I have been at Grimmauld place. How did I get here?" questioned Harry.  
  
"Hold on Harry. Lets take things one pace at a time. Harry I can assure you that you haven't been to Grimmauld Place since your 5th year. But there is more important things then telling you that you haven't been to Grimmauld Place, wherever you got that idea from. Harry take a deep breath. What I am about to tell you will shock you. Harry, do you know what month it is?"  
  
"Of coarse I know what month it is. What kind of question is that?"  
  
"Harry, please just answer my question."  
  
"The last time I checked, it was August."  
  
"Harry....Harry....you a far behind with the times. It was August three months ago. Today Is November 18th. You see, the start of your 6th term has already started."  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" Harry was confused. Why would Dumbledore lie to me? Dumbledore must be playing a joke.  
  
"Harry please don't interrupt me. As I was saying, the day is November 18th. You have been in a Coma for five months. How you woke from the coma still confuses me but we are grateful to see you back. The new Minister of Magic, you may know as Court Scribe who was at your hearing in your 5th year suggested that you were to go to Hogwarts incase you "woke up." Miraculously you have and now you will be able to start school in about three days."  
  
"But how?" Speechless, Harry could tell that Dumbledore wasn't lying.  
  
"Harry, you went a bit insane when you went back to Private Drive. You wouldn't eat, sleep, talk, or do anything. You were so upset about Sirius you couldn't take all the uproar. A week later, you went into a Coma. You were removed from Private Drive and taken to St. Mungo's. Finally when school started, they moved you here." Harry, a bit confused listened hard. "There is a lot to tell you Harry but I don't think now is the time."  
  
Dumbledore called out to Madam Pomfrey, "I think it is time to alert Professor McGonagall, Ron, and Hermionie."  
  
"Dumbledore, I think that Harry shouldn't get visitors yet. He needs all the rest he can get. Can't we wait till tomorrow?" she replied back.  
  
"No, this cannot wait. Plus I think that Harry has had enough rest." 


	4. Restarting Footsteps

Harry waited in the hospital ward shocked and speechless. There was no way that I had been in a coma he thought. Dumbledore seemed to tell that Harry was shocked and he said nothing. "Professor," Harry said.

"Yes my boy," He answered.

Harry continued, "Are you sure this isn't a mistake?"

"Ah, a very noble question," he replied. "I'm afraid it is Harry. I ask you, please do not dread on the aspects of the past. What's done is done and you cannot change the past." He added with a chuckle, "Unless you have a time turner of course." Harry smiled too.

Harry then waited silently for Ron and Hermionie to come. His mind kept racing with different thoughts. "Harry," Dumbledore said tiredly.

"Yes?" Harry replied.

"Harry," he said again. "I'm sure lots of things are going through you mind right now but there is something I need to tell you. Harry you see there..." Dumbledore was interrupted by Hermionie's sudden shout.

"HARRY!" she screamed. She and Ron ran towards Harry as well as Professor McGonagall. Harry's shocked face changed to a smile. Harry could tell that Ron and Hermionie were relieved to see if he was ok but he still couldn't get past that he had been in a coma for five months. Harry threw his blankets to the end of his bedpost and jumped up to greet his friends. As he did this he fell to the floor.

"Uh, what's wrong with my legs?" Harry asked.

"By heavens Dumbledore, Harry is ok," Professor McGonagall said happily.

Madam Pomfrey ran over to Harry not as happy as the others. She helped Harry up onto the bed and then yelled at Dumbledore. "I knew that I shouldn't have let them come in here. It's two in the morning and they need sleep. Harry doesn't need all the excitement either and he will be up all night. He just woke up from a coma for heaven's sake." Dumbledore seemed to take the lecture easily and understood the demands of Madam Pomfrey.

Dumbledore replied, "I understand completely Madam Pomfrey. Can I suggest Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger to stay the night with Potter? Or should I just escort them back to their dormitory?"

Madam Pomfrey answered, "I think it would be best on them and Harry both if they were escorted back to their dormitory."

Harry knew he had no say in the matter but still tried, "But..."

"Harry, I think it is best you listen to Madam Pomfrey." Dumbledore added.

For the remaining hours Harry tossed and turned in his bed. He could not fall asleep. Harry was afraid that by going asleep that he might doze in another coma. He wanted to sleep as well though, because he wanted it to be all a dream. Harry just kept looking out in the bright moonlight waiting for the sun to rise. At last he finally doze into another sleep.

Harry was lying on grass in a very familiar park, too familiar to be exact. Looking over next to him, he saw a dead Mark Evans. Harry gasped in horror. In front of him were Bellatrix, Macnair, Voldemort himself, and Kreacher. They were laughing about something that Harry couldn't make out. Harry then heard Voldemort say, "Enough! Now for the real reason we came here. You remember why I brought you here right?" Harry's scar pierced with pain as every word Voldemort spoke. Voldemort grew stronger since the last time Harry saw him. He had redder eyes than before and his skin color was normal.

"Yes master," answered Bellatrix. "It's finally time to kill witty Harry Potter at last!" Bellatrix jumped in hooray and danced around.

"Enough Bellatrix," shouted Voldemort. "He isn't dead yet. Don't forgot that I brought you as mere witnesses and incase he runs away then you know what to do."

"More like his dirty work," added Harry.

"Shut up boy. Avada Kedavra," pointing the wand at Harry a jet of green light shot from his wand. It burst into flames and was stopped by...Kreacher? Kreacher fell to the ground and lay still and motionless. "Filthy elf," shouted Voldemort. "Get him!"

Harry ran out in the street and pulled his wand out. Expecting to have the knight bus come was cut off guard when he heard someone yell, "Avada Kedavra." Harry fell to the pavement and his wand flew out of his arm. He could hear distant laughing but soon It cleared.

Harry sat up straight in bed and looked around. It was day time and he was sweating. Why is it that he always dreams of dieing? He thought. He didn't understand. Madam Pomfrey ran towards Harry like she had when he woke up the night before. She brought a tray of breakfast and talked slowly and not as harsh as she had last night. "Good morning Harry," she said. "How are you feeling today?"

"Alright I suppose. When can I go to my classes?" Harry asked eagerly.

"When Dumbledore gives you all the information. I was given specific directions to contact Professor McGonagall when you woke up. So will you excuse me...?" She walked to her desk and tied a note to an owl. She then let it out the window and watched it zoom into the sky. Madam Pomfrey got up and walked back to Harry. Harry wasn't hungry and she could tell. "Eat up," she said. "You need your strength. You haven't eaten in 5 months."

"I'm telling you, I'm not hungry," Harry replied.

"Do I have to shove it down you?"

"I certainly hope not," added Professor McGonagall. Harry looked Relieved.

"Professor McGonagall," Harry said happily.

"Hello dear boy! Oh my, you are alright!"

"Professor, when can I go to my classes?"

"Not anytime soon," she replied back. Madam Pomfrey left the conversation and went back to her office.

"Is it really November Professor?"

"Yes Harry, I'm afraid it is."

"And how is the Order."

"The what?" Professor McGonagall answered. Harry accidentally let slip the Order. Luckily, she pretended she had no clue what he was talking about.

"Oh nothing," added Harry. "Can I sleep in the dormitory tonight?"

"That's not a question for me to answer Harry. You must take that up with Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore. Dumbledore will talk with you soon," answered Professor McGonagall. She left the Hospital wing soon after.

"Madam Pomfrey," Harry said. Madam Pomfrey ran over to Harry quickly.

She answered, "What is it dear boy?"

Harry replied, "Can I sleep in the dormitory tonight?"

She answered quickly, "I think it would be best if you didn't, but it's up to Dumbledore."

"Madam Pomfrey," Harry said again. "Can I get up and walk around?"

"Yes I suppose. You have been sleeping for a while after all. Up you get then." Harry grabbed her arms and hoisted himself off the bed. His legs were like gum. Very lose with no support. Madam Pomfrey helped Harry walk around the whole hospital ward and Harry was getting not much better. He walked and walked and walked for an hour and finally could walk without support. He couldn't believe that his legs would be so loose after five months of sleeping. He started to run but couldn't manage and feel on the stone floor. He heard a distant laugh and looked to see who it was. Malfoy was standing with his sidekicks Crabbe and Goyle and they were all laughing at Harry.

"Looks like the bear woke up from a long nap. It's a shame; He might have been able to see his parents." Harry's face turned red and he wanted to jump on him but couldn't since he didn't have enough strength. He just sat and let Malfoy insult him.

Madam Pomfrey finally took notice of the action and shooed Malfoy and his friends out. "Harry, I think that has been enough walking for now. Go in bed now. Dumbledore will be coming in the next couple of minutes and you and he are going to have a nice long talk."

Harry took a deep breath and then walked over to his bed. He took one last deep breath and reluctantly sat down. He swung his legs onto the bed and lay down. He sat looking at the castle's stone ceilings and thought about Sirius. _Out of all people to die, why did it happen to be Sirius_, he thought. _Sirius was the only true family I had and I lost him. Did I really see Sirius and my parents? I know I was in a coma but still. _Harry was getting angrier and angrier with his dreams and the fact that he had died in his dreams. He didn't understand things. It didn't take long for someone to cut into Harry's thoughts. "Harry." A familiar voice said.

Harry took his eyes off the ceiling and turned to look at Dumbledore. "Yes sir." Harry responded back.

"Harry," he said again. "You need to understand my boy," he paused. Harry looked up at Dumbledore. "Harry," he said again. "You need to understand that death is not the end. You need to understand that for the good of others and yourself. Now the real reason I have come here to talk to you is that," he dropped his voice into a whisper. "The Order has been working real hard on how we are to destroy Voldemort. He is very powerful and he is after you. We have been through an uproar trying to find him. He has attacked Harry. He has attacked a muggle."

Harry's attention shot so quickly that he feared to know who it was. "A...A...a muggle," he murmured

"Yes Harry," Dumbledore replied. "This may come as a shock Harry, but it was a friend of your cousin. He goes by the name of Mark Evans." Harry gasped in horror that he fell off his bed. Madam Pomfrey ran over to them and picked up Harry with an angry looking expression.

"M...M...Mark Evans did you say professor?" Harry replied once he was standing.

"Yes, I am afraid that it is true. Now that he has killed a muggle, muggles throughout Europe fear him. Wizards are afraid too."

"Where was this at?" questioned Harry.

"It was by your home in Private Drive; in a park very near your home. Harry you are in danger. Voldemort is after you and he isn't going to stop till he catches you for the final last time."

"When can I leave the hospital wing Professor? I want to see my friends."

"I suppose you may leave tomorrow."

"What about my classes?"

"Same as when you return to your dormitory."

"Professor, can you dream things and find them real in reality?"

"Some things can happen, but you should know this already since you knew Mr. Weasley was attacked last year."

"Yes but, what about in a coma?"

"Harry is their something you wish to say? Should I remind you that you are a very intelligent boy and you may see things I and other wish to not see. So spill out."

"Professor, while in my my coma, I I saw Mark Evans die. I was there professor. Mark Evans fffell on a rock and landed next to me while trying to run away from Voldemort. Voldemort had Bellatrix, Macnair, and Kreacher along side him and they they Mark Evans lay very still and He was coming along side me. And then.....then...Kreacher he he saved me. But this wasn't until last night."

"Harry, you have probably seen more deaths in your life time then many people. You mustn't lose yourself. It wasn't your fault that Mark Evans died. You probably weren't there but a glimpse of Voldemort still remains in you and you saw Voldemort killing off Mark Evans. Harry I think that we should continue about this later. You should eat and then rest some more since tomorrow you are going back to your dormitory. I shall let Madam Pomfrey know," and with that he walked away.

Harry lay in bed looking at the ceiling waiting for the next day to come so that he could leave the hospital wing. He heard a distant noise and looked up. Ron and Hermionie was running towards Harry.

"Hullo Harry," Hermionie said. "Harry you have missed out on so much, I don't know how you are going to catch up on your homework. I mean you missed like five months. If I missed that much I don't know what I would do."

"Oh come off it Hermionie. I'm sure he doesn't want to hear your lectures. So Harry; how are yeh?"

"I want to get out of this bed."

"Can't we kidnap you or something?" suggested Ron.

"Ron! We cannot kidnap Harry and besides that, they know where Harry would be going," assured Hermionie.

Ron looked disappointed, "Well at least we can try."

"It's ok Ron. I can wait one more night. I can't wait to leave though. So what have I missed?" asked Harry.

Ron and Hermionie looked at each other and then looked at Harry. "Well," Hermionie started to say. "Mark Evans."

"Oh yea I heard about that."

"Rita Skeeter joined the Quibbler. It seems that Luna's father makes sure she doesn't write what she used to and the Quibbler has become an immense hit."

"Oh that's good. What about Voldemort? What else has he been up to?" asked Harry.

"Well uh," Hermionie said. "Ron can answer that."

"Me," Ron argued, "why me?"

"Because I said so," Hermionie sniggered.

"Well," started Ron. "You-know-who has been very dangerous and he well he has been after you. He came to St. Mungo's and well he..."

"That's enough Mr. Weasley. You and Hermionie have had enough of a talk so go along to your dormitory," interrupted Dumbledore.

"But that's not fair," added Harry.

"We need to discuss something Harry, but now is not the time." Harry watched as Ron and Hermionie left the hospital wing.

Harry looked very disappointed and asked, "What about St. Mungo's?"

"Now is not the time." Dumbledore responded. With that, he left.

Madam Pomfrey walked towards Harry with a dinner tray. By this time, Harry was hungry since he hadn't eaten breakfast. Harry sat up and she put the tray on his lap. In front of Harry were a beef stew, pumpkin juice, and a chocolate frog. Harry looked into his stew and saw a warm full smiley face made out of carrots and beef and he felt the fresh hot steam vaporize into his skin. Harry dug into his stew and he echoed and delightful sound. The warm broth streamed down his throat and into his stomach. When he finished he felt content. Madam Pomfrey came over to Harry and took the tray away. With the flick of her wand, she dimmed the lights.

Harry lay on his bed looking at the ceiling that he had become familiar to know. Looking up at the dark cold stone ceiling led him into another sleep.

Harry was in a corridor that was very dark and wet. He looked around to see a tunnel surrounding him and Harry heard a distant voice that was too familiar. "Master, when can we leave?" said a voice.

"When I get the boy we can leave," Voldemort answered.

"I'm tired of waiting," said the voice.

"Then wait no more, Avada Kedavra." Harry couldn't make out who Voldemort had killed but he looked into the scene and then he fell. He kept falling into darkness until he finally landed into a fluffy while mattress. Harry shot up and he was in the hospital wing. He looked out the window and saw that it was still dark out so he lay back into his bed and fell back to bed.

Harry woke up to a warm bright sun. He got up and stretched up. It felt good to get up but he was a little weak. He had a hard time walking but seemed to manage. Madam Pomfrey brought Harry a tray for breakfast and made Harry lay down in bed again. Harry was eager to go to his dormitory that he ate his toast, eggs, and ham fast and he finally jumped back out of bed. Madam Pomfrey gave Harry one last check up before letting him go and then Harry walked out of the hospital wing.

The air was warm in the castle since fall was ending and winter was forming. Harry walked up to the very well known Portrait Hole of the Fat Lady and then he remembered that he didn't know that password. Harry also knew that all the students were in their classes so he decided to go outside. Harry walked to Hagrid's cabin but turned back when he got near because he remembered that Hagrid was probably teaching a class so Harry walked the lawns of the castle and felt the drift of icy grass ever step he took.

Harry walked over to the lake which he knew very well as to his fourth year with the merpeople. He looked into the deep water and something grabbed him and pulled him down into the water. Harry heard a beautiful tune that he had never heard before and he relaxed. The merpeople were playing on a golden harp. Harry fell into a deep sleep and Harry didn't wakeup until he was pulled out of the water by Dumbledore.

"Harry are you alright?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yea, why did you wake me up? I was enjoying that nice music," questioned Harry.

"Harry they were trying to drown you."

"They what?"

"It seems you are wanted by many people Harry. The merpeople are known to play very beautiful music but some can trap you into the music and take your sole. You were close to being sucked out." Dumbledore led Harry up to the castle and to the portrait hole. "Lobalug," Dumbledore said. The portrait Hole opened and Gryffindors were sitting in chairs working on their homework. "I find that password quite funny Harry to your incident since the Lobalug is used by the Merpeople as a weapon. Now I must leave you."

Harry smiled as he entered the Portrait Hole. When he walked in, every Gryffindor in the common room fell silent. As Harry walked up to the boys dormitory people said "welcome back." When Harry finally got to his four poster bed, he smiled and the collapsed into the soft comfortable mattress. Harry forgot about everything, even Hermionie and Ron. Harry was home.


	5. Grimble Flareum

A jet of green light filled the tunnel as Harry watched through a hole. "ha ha hah ha ha ha," shrieked the immense words of Voldemort himself. He words were so powerful that Harry's scar blasted open to show light. Harry started screaming in pain and Voldemort looked over to see who was howling. "Blast, It's Harry Potter. Get him, GET HIM," roared Voldemort. "Don't let him get away."

But Harry was falling. He was falling and as he looked to the side he saw the walls passing him by. His scar burned. His scar was smoldering his insides and opening a dark hole inside him. Harry could see a bright light gazing up as he was falling. The light was coming from his scar although it was quite vivid. Harry was perplexed off into darkness but his scar dazzled near him and Harry felt safe.

Harry smacked the ground with a hard thunk. He looked around him but saw nothing but darkness. The only light that shinned him was his scar. His scar was still exploding with radiance. Harry got up slowly trying to gain on his legs and he looked around. He had no clue as to where he was. He walked around and felt fully enclosed. Harry shouted out into nothing, "helllllooooo anybody hearrrrr????" Harry heard nothing. He stood silent searching for sounds, clues, anything that would help him on his way.

"HELLO, I AM HERE?" said a distant voice.

"Who said that?" questioned Harry.

"Why it was I." said the voice.

"Show yourself you coward," said Harry. He sounded brave but inside he was a coward.

"Show who I might ask?" asked the voice.

"Show you," Harry said.

"Me? Why do you want to see me?" asked the voice.

"SHOW YOURSELF," urged Harry.

"What's the point?" said the voice more calm then Harry.

"Show yourself or I'll," Harry was at a loss of words. "I'll blow you up."

The voice laughed at Harry. "I need not show you who I am Harry. For you know me quite well."

Harry felt a sudden cold breeze pass him and he started to shudder. "How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot more than your name Harry Potter. It is now time for you to understand."

"Understand what exactly?" questioned Harry.

"Understand your destiny," said the voice.

"But I already know my destiny. I have to kill Lord Voldemort."

"It's not as simple as you may think Harry. Lord Voldemort is the most powerful wizard known to man kind. Why is it that all the wizards fear him? Why is it that everyone thinks you're so famous? It all started with him."

"Your wrong," assured Harry.

"Am I?" questioned the voice. "How might that be Mr. Potter?"

"Albus Dumbledore is the most powerful wizard known to man kind. He can kill anyone that gets in his way."

"Albus Dumbledore?" laughed the voice. "If he is so powerful then why do wizards hate him?"

"No one hates him," Harry responded.

"Au Contraire, Mr. Potter. There are wizards that hate him."

"Well no one is liked by everyone," Harry admitted.

"Very true Mr. Potter. Why is it that Dumbledore didn't kill Lord Voldemort at the Ministry of Magic last year?"

"Show yourself," demanded Harry. Harry wasn't comfortable with the present of the voice lingering around him. He could feel the air around him and knew he was near but wasn't sure exactly how close the voice was.

"You don't know do you?" said the voice, ignoring Harry's request. Harry stood silent and speechless.

_Why didn't Dumbledore kill Voldemort at the Ministry of Magic? He certainly has enough power within him to do so. I was standing watching him. I have to kill Voldemort but wait that's it I have to kill him. That's why he didn't kill Voldemort. But why do I have to kill him? It is my destiny but how powerful is my destiny. I am not strong enough to kill him._

"Exactly Harry," the voice said. Harry looked around again trying to find the voice.

"Exactly what?" asked Harry.

"You are not powerful enough to kill him."

"I never said that." Harry was beginning to get uncomfortably. He felt safe before but now he felt corrupted. The voice knew what was in Harry's head. Is Harry possessed or is he just talking to his conscious? His conscious was too powerful and knew something Harry didn't though so there was no way he could be talking to his conscious.

"You know it though," assured the voice.

Harry was frightened with how smart the voice had been. He started to walk away from the voice and then plunged into a quick run. He ran faster and faster yet he could still hear the voice. "You can't get away," the voice said.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" demanded Harry.

"I'll see you soon Harry," said the voice. Harry felt the breeze of air which told him the voice was near spin around Harry twice and then fluttered off into someplace Harry didn't care to know. Harry's scar closed up and he found himself in darkness. He started walking but tripped since he couldn't see. Harry started falling again.

The walls past Harry very swift fully and Harry felt immense energy piling out of him sole and up out of him as he fell. Harry looked to the right and left of him expecting to see enclosure around himself as he fell but he couldn't see and he felt in total darkness.

Farther Harry fell and Harry kept thinking about what the voice meant about how he would see Harry soon. What did that mean? Harry was sure that he didn't want to return to wherever he was. His scar was throbbing in pain as it kept closing up. The skin seemed to close out all the light but his scar felt very open. As it kept coming together Harry felt like a needle kept going back and forth through his skin tugging at in uncontrollably pulling at it and pushing to get it to close. Layers upon layers needed to sew together to become enclosed where Harry would become his normal self.

Harry finally reached what must have been the bottom of his fall but he hadn't fallen hard this time. He sat up and looked around as to where he was at. Harry found himself in the girl's bathroom and Moaning Myrtle was looking upon Harry. She seemed to be very giggly and happy to see Harry.

"Nice of you to come back Harry," smiled Myrtle. "Why haven't you come to visit me? I missed you Harry. Will you promise to visit more?"

Harry seemed more alarmed about how he got in the girls bathroom in the first place. "Um, Myrtle, how did I get here?"

She seemed to laugh at Harry's question, "It was quite odd really. You just kind off fell from thin air. It was more like falling up however."

"Uh, thanks Myrtle," Harry replied. Harry wasn't quite convinced though. He stood up and looked out the window. The sun was rising which meant that he somehow traveled from the boys dormitory to the girls bathroom? Harry didn't quite understand how he could possibly fall up and how he left the dormitory and ended up in a completely different place. Harry was too tired to dread on how many different possibilities could have ended him where he was so he decided to return to the boy's dormitory for a bit more sleep until the rest of the school woke up.

Harry walked out of the bathroom and into the cold dark hallway. He felt the stone against his toes and it soothed him. He looked in front of him and then back and remembered that he had no control over not being seen since he didn't have his wand or his cloak. Harry started for a run to Gryffindor common room and as he ran towards the portrait hole the window gleamed with a new sunny day. Frost covered the lawns and Harry couldn't wait to return to qudditch.

Harry finally reached the portrait hole and said, "Lobalug," and the fat lady opened up. Harry saw that mittens were around the common room and Harry signed since he knew that Hermionie hadn't given up on S.P.E.W. As Harry entered the common room he wasn't the only one who had been present. Doby the house elf was cleaning up.

"Harry Potter!" shouted Doby.

"Doby shush," whispered Harry. "People are still sleeping."

"Oh right sir." Doby walked over to the fireplace and started banging his head on the bricks as punishment for doing things wrong.

"Doby STOP!" Harry said.

"Yes sir." His eyes welled up with tears and he looked happy. "Welcome back Harry Potter sir. I was so worried that you would never wake up."

Harry didn't know what to say. "Uh, thanks," was all he could manage. Harry looked at Doby and saw that he was covered in Hats and socks and whatnots. Harry smiled and noticed that Hermionie had become very well at crocheting. Designs were on every part of Doby's body and he seemed very happy.

"Harry, Harry Potter sir."

Harry focused his mind back to Doby, "uh yea Doby." Harry didn't seem to care so much on what Doby had to say since He was tired and wanted to go back to sleep.

"Isn't that right sir," Doby continued.

"Yea," Harry wasn't paying attention. "Doby, I am really tired so if you excuse me, I'm going to try and get one more hour of sleep."

"Yes, of coarse sir." With that, Harry left. He ran up to his four poster bed and collapsed on it as he did the night before. Harry fell into a deep sleep.

Harry woke up to the pushing and pulling of Ron. "Harry, Harry get up!"

Harry sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes with his fingers. "What is it Ron?"

"Harry, you have like 10 minutes till class starts. You may want to get up."

"Oh all right." Harry jumped out of bed and found that his trunk and all of his stuff was at the edge of his bed. Digging through his stuff, he found his robes and pulled one on and grabbed his wand. "So what class do I have today?"

"Potions with Snape and Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Ah man, Potions. When can I stop taking that class?"

"Well it all depends. Do you still want to be an Auror?"

"Yes, I suppose so."

"Well then never," laughed Ron.

"Oh great, so who is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?"

"Mr. Mclagan. He's a pretty good teacher. Nothing beats Lupin though"

"Yea," agreed Harry. "So where's Hermionie?"

"Oh I think she is in the Great Hall."

"Or the Library," laughed Harry.

"Yea, or that," Ron agreed.

Ron and Harry left the portrait hole and walked to the Great Hall. Harry wasn't planning on telling Ron about what had happened the night before until he met with Hermionie and they could be alone. When they reached the Great Hall, Harry looked around and sees students piling food into their mouths before class started. Harry and Ron walked over to the Gryffindor table and took a seat next to Hermionie and Ginny. Ginny blushed when she saw Harry and said, "Welcome back Harry." Harry smiled back and then grabbed a piece of toast from the middle the table. Harry was glad that he could eat with his fellow students again instead of eating by himself in the hospital ward.

Hermionie looked at her watch and said that it was time they got settled in Snape's class for Potions. If they were late then that would be a bad start to starting classes with Snape. The Slytherins and Gryffindors all walked down into the dark corridor where Snape held his classes and they piled into his class.

Snape wore his usual black clock but held a new expression. Snape seemed very happy and Harry could only guess why, _Harry was returning to class to be tormented. _ Snape glanced at the clock at his desk and then walked over to the door and shut it.

"It seems we have Harry Potter back in class." Snape kept his smile. "You have missed out on five months of my class I believe. How are you suppose to take your final test at the end of the year while missing so much of class? If I were Dumbledore then I would have made you repeat your sixth year over so you could have a full education like the others. But as I am not you will have to deal with what you have missed." Snape walked back to the front of the class his cloak billowing as it followed him. "Now can anyone give a brief description of everything we have worked on for the last five months that Mr. Potter seems to have missed?"

Immediately Hermionie's hand shot up in the air but Snape ignored it. "Listen Potter for this might be a lot for you to handle." Harry could see Malfoy laughing at the other end of the room.

"We have learned as followed, Drangle Altec, Pillowing Panasonic, Operdames, Flaviory, Sucre, Leitmotif, Arome Aniseed, Carroll Cam, Vertasiumber, Intergrudge, Treeoiless, D'anis, Treg Mays, Bea's Blumber, Batromium, Zacros Zarium, Yalwer Yay, Dao Deadlyum, Floxy Floride, Garbnezzar Gadazzle, Relly Weethoers, and Drangle Wood. Since you have no time on learning about all these terms, uses, and how they function I suppose I will have to assign you two roles of parchment on lets see Leitmotif and Drangle Wood on my desk when we meet again."

Harry looked over again at Malfoy and Malfoy seemed that this was a fair punishment. Harry had no clue how he was suppose to research and finish all that work for Snape before his next class.

"Now for today's lesson, you are to prepare an Ala Notable which is used against a Kappa. You put the potion around your body while swimming in the water to protect you from the Kappa sucking your blood," informed Snape.

Harry seemed to not be listening. He and Ron were playing hangman on a piece of parchment. Harry didn't think that Snape would notice but was caught of guard when he came up behind them and said, "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, see me after class for your detention slips." _Oh great_, Harry thought. _My first day back and I already got a detention with Snape for playing Hangmen. Could life get any worse?_

Harry and Ron finally completed their cauldrons with the Ala Notable potion and went to get it approved. "Hand it over Weasley," Snape said. He looked at Ron's cauldron and saw that it was the color of a dark red. "Now wouldn't this color make me want to eat you more since you were the color of blood? Try again."

Harry had an easier time then Ron. "Your Cauldron seems too hot Mr. Potter. You seemed to have gotten the right color so you may clean up." With a great sign of relief, Harry walked away. It wasn't until he passed Malfoy's table that Harry's life got worse. Malfoy stuck his foot out and Harry tripped and the cauldron spilled all over the floor. Snape looked up and with a flick of his wand he cleaned up the mess and added to Harry, "I want a 300 word essay on how you shouldn't be clumsy in my class and 10 points from Gryffindor."

Harry's heart jumped in relief when the bell finally rung. Snape also added, "You are all to write a 2,000 word essay on if you were bitten by a Kappa, what kind of method would you use to cure yourself and why."

All the students groaned and then filed out of the class one by one. This left Ron and Harry alone with Snape to receive their detentions. "Potter, Weasley, come here. You are both to come to my class tomorrow evening at 7:00 P.M. to receive your detentions. You may leave now."

Ron finally complained once they were 100 feet away from Snape's classroom, "It's not fair. It's not our fault that his class makes us bored." Ron's complaining kept Harry occupied until they reached their Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

When Harry entered the classroom, a warm welcome arrived to him. "Welcome Harry, to Defense Against the Dark Arts Class! I am Professor Mclagan and I am going to be your teacher for the remainder of the year. Now so you know, I am here anytime for questions you might have and from what I have heard, you are quite the wizard. Come along class, today we are going to be working on the qudditch field."

Professor Mclagan led the class out to the qudditch field and several brooms lay on the grass. "Now I know that you all should know how to fly since you all had lessons in your first year so today what I'm going to teach you is how to defend yourself if you are flying in the air and you are attacked. Now can you all say, Grimble Flareum?" The class repeated. "Very good. Now mount your brooms and I'll meet you in the sky."

The class all mounted there brooms and flew into the sky. They all looked at each other with fear but Harry was divided among them. He was so happy to be in the air. Harry started diving and then pulling himself up before reaching the ground. The cleansweep wasn't like flying Harry's Firebolt. Especially since Harry hadn't been on a broom for a while since Umbridge took to making sure Harry didn't have his broom at all times. But it was still a fun ride. "Harry, I know you might be a terrific seeker but now is not the time to be flying around. Now gather around class. Just a little bit longer, ah now here we go." The entire class looked down to see what was going on to find that a Ravenclaw class was on the floor ready with wands.

"Now I have asked Snape's potions class to help with today's lesson while bringing his class around. They are going to say a simple spell that is going to attack you and you are suppose to block the spell and then say Grimble Flareum. Once you say that, Fire will streak out of your wand and it will put your opponent into a fire which doesn't quite hurt them but keeps them still until you can fly away or land and duel with them. With Snape as my example, GRIMBLE FLAREUM."

Just as Professor Mclagan had said, a jet of fire spilled out of his wand and hit Snape. Snape was surrounded with a blue fire and as Mclagan said, it tickled Snape. Snape was shrieking in laughter and then Professor Mclagan said, "Flareum Reducible." The fire vanished from Snape and Mclagan landed on the ground to switch turns. "If you forget to say Flareum Reducible simply tell one of us or let them be tickled for 15 minutes."

With that, Professor Mclagan let the class start. Harry partnered with Ron since two Ravenclaw girls wanted to be together and so Ron landed and gave the broomstick to the girls. Harry then took out his wand and said, "GRIMBLE FLAREUM," and as the professor had said, the fire came out of his wand and tickled Ron. Ron was laughing so hard that he started to cry. Harry took glee in this and smiled. After about five minutes of giving Ron torture, he said, "Flareum Reducible." Ron came out of the fire and they laughed some more.

"Why did you wait before saying flareum reducible?" asked Ron.

"For mere torture," answered Harry.

The whole class seemed to have had a harder time getting the fire to work. It seemed they weren't good at aiming in the air as they were on solid ground. Snape and Mclagan had to keep counter cursing students from being attacked twice with the fire as students aimed the fire at another student instead of their own partner. All the students seemed to have great joy in this particular spell that when it was time for class to end, they all moaned and complained.

Harry, Ron, and Hermionie headed up to the Great Hall together for dinner. "So who did you partner up with Hermionie?" asked Ron.

"Oh I got stuck with Mandy Brocklehurst," Hermionie answered. "She is actually a great flyer."

"Oh that's nice," Ron replied.

They reached the Great Hall and they could smell all the delicious foods surrounding all the tables. Harry took a deep breath in and together the three of them took a seat at the table and stuffed their faces with warm food.


End file.
